


Red Siren

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Over the Rainbow [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Colours of the Rainbow: Red, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color captures Jane's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Siren

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

He was following her. He didn't understand why that color on her drives him to follow her. It's like a siren's call and he just the hapless sailor caught in its power. He knows that she knows he's following her. He also knows she enjoys having this power over him.

"Jane."

He ignores the call, his mind occupied with the vision in front of him. She's talking to one of the locals and the miscreant is paying far to much attention to her for Jane's comfort. She's supposed to be paying attention to him, not that little peon.

"Jane, wake up."

He doesn't want to wake up, he doesn't want to lose her and he knows if he wakes up he will so he ignores the call again. He walks to stand by her and gives the wannabe interloper a she's mine grin. She raises an eyebrow and gives Jane a little grin at his display of possessiveness.

"Jane, damn it! Wake the hell up!"

This time the words are followed by pain, lots of pain. He doesn't like pain. He wants to go back to her, away from the pain. He just wants her. She takes away the pain. She also takes away the loneliness, guilt and rage that normally holds him. She has become his everything and he wants to tell her, but he can't if he wakes up. He wakes up, she'll just put up with him. She won't want him.

"Jane, come on. You need to wake up. Please?"

The pain is stronger with this call. He's starting to wake up and she's starting to pull away from him. He wants to call out to her and make her stay, but he can't. His voice won't work. He watches as she fades from his view and everything goes dark.

"Jane, wake up. I need you to wake up. So please?"

In the darkness the pain overtakes him and he fears he will be lost forever. He reaches out with his hands for someone, anyone to find him. He calls out for someone in hope that they will hear him. Her name is the only word he can say. He wants to tell her something.

"Jane? Jane? I know I felt him move and saw his eyes flicker."

"Boss."

He recognizes those voices. He looks around for where they are coming from. All he sees is the darkness.

"No. I know what I saw and felt. I'm not going to give up on him."

"Boss, it's been a month."

He runs towards the voices and notices that the darkness is starting to recede. He runs fast. He wants to see her. He needs to see her.

"Jane...I miss you. Please come back."

He reaches out and feels something against his hand. He tries to call out, but nothing comes out. The darkness claws at him, trying to draw him back into it. He fights to get to her and the light.

"Jane? I'm here. Come on open your eyes."

After a bit of a struggle, he is able to do what she wants and his eyes open. He blinks to clear his vision, hoping to see her.

"Jane?"

He looks at her, but the tube in his mouth prevents him from smiling at her. She's here! He forgets the tube and tries to talk to her, but ends up choking. She calls for a doctor.

"It's okay. They'll be here in a moment to remove the tube."

The doctor is surprised to see him awake, but sets about removing the tube from his throat. This action blocks his view of her and he starts to panic. He has to see her. He has to. The doctor tries to calm him, but it doesn't help. Finally she steps back into his view and he calms.

"It's okay."

Somewhat stunned by how quickly he calmed, the doctor orders her to stand by the bed and in his view. His eyes are trained on her and the doctor is able to remove the tube. Then the questions from the doctor start.

"Answer the doctor. The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave here."

Never taking his eyes from her, he does as she says. The doctor asks all the standard questions and then more. He answers them all and the doctor states that at this rate he can leave in just a couple of days.

"See? I told you."

She smiles and he can't help but smile back. She starts to move away from him to sit in the chair by the wall, but he grabs her hand. He doesn't want her to leave him.

"Jane?"

He has to tell her, now before its to late. His voice works, though it is rough from lack of use.

"You look good in red and..."

He looks into her eyes.

"I love you, Lisbon."


End file.
